This relates to personal media devices with wireless communication capability and applications thereof.
The proliferation of personal media devices (e.g., portable MP3 players) and the relative ease in which media can be obtained (e.g., by wirelessly downloading such media) for such devices has created a need for improved media management, access to more relevant content, and customization of that content.